Her Husbands Lover
by Da'khari
Summary: Mercy Jones went straight into singing from school, finished college and had a bright future ahead of her, her supportive husband and children the cornerstone of all her efforts - Short fic
1. Chapter 1

** Her Husband's Lover**

**35 Years Old **

Cedes stood gazing into the air wondering how the hell this had become her life, she looked up for a second and smiled, she'd been through a lot for this moment, she actually deserved this moment and for once there was no one to take it away from her, actually right now she felt like no one could. Her story although at it's end at this point had started some 16 years ago, she was exactly where she was supposed to be, she stood reflecting on her journey

**19 Years Old**

"Mercedes Jones" she smiled at the sound, reminding her of how it was back then, she'd just graduated at school and was on her way up, she'd bagged herself a gig doing some backup singing on an indie label from a performance in her school choir, her parents weren't too happy originally but she'd persisted and eventually met them half way in agreeing to do some extension classes. She left school that day sad for maybe a hot minute, she'd left two dear friends, and then after those minutes she was firmly placed in her future, she was always focused as a child, she set a goal, work towards it and didn't celebrate reaching it much, just moved on to setting the next goal.

She met Tyrese at extension class, he was the fun loving guy, knew all the answers, had all the charm and from day one he made it known he was into her. By month two she'd taken all the embarrassment and chasing she needed to convince herself he was really into her, she agreed a date and that was the beginning of a love life for her. He totally wrapped himself around her once she finished the backing singing and moved on to being a supporting artist to some top names, once she'd signed up to a recording company.

Tyrese didn't do much past college, he left with some good grades and some brilliant ideas for where he might want them to take him, but when her career took off he put his everything on hold to support her. He became her groupie, now and again he'd do some work in the background, but in the main he was sat beside her or talking to someone in relation to something about her, she loved him, she smiled remembering how it all started and the glow she felt for this man

"Hi" he'd smiled at her sitting there smelling the flowers he'd left at her desk

"Tyrese" she looked around the class at the smiling faces, embarrassed for him showing her up like that "Stop doing this shit"

"I'll do all kinds of shit for you Miss Jones" he giggled sitting in the chair next to her "All kinds of shit" he looked into her eyes telling her, making her laugh "Until you tell me I have a chance"

"And if I do will you stop this?" she held the flowers up asking him

"That particular bunch yes" he laughed

"Okay" she giggled "I'll give you a chance"

"At last" some guys up the back gasped in relief, fed up with his displays of affection in the classroom

"Shut up" he shouted at them standing up as he said it, Mercy had to look round at how quiet everyone went

"Are you bullying him?" she asked

"No" he smiled "It's called demanding respect"

"Okay" she smelled the flowers before putting them down as the Lecturer came into the room

"No kiss?" he frowned

"After" she looked ahead paying attention to the tutor, she was just about as serious about her education as she was her singing

**20 Years Old**

Less than a year later they were still going strong, maybe because they were like chalk and cheese, he was the party animal and she was the book warm. The only thing that got her nose out of a book was the prospect of her singing, while Tyrese was the big brother of his Fraternity and that kept him busy enough, they had regular meet ups on Thursdays and everyone called it day off on Sunday's so that was their day. The years seemed to skip by what with gigs popping up, exams, and Tyrese, the two years were quickly over

She was lucky, she'd stepped out of college and singing back up, straight into becoming a sort after artist singing memorable ballads around the country, Tyrese wasn't spending much time at the side of the stage anymore he'd already seen everything, agreed everything so he either mingled with the crowd or stayed back stage doing other things.

**23 Years Old**

It took just over a year for her to get her full recognition but at the age of 23 she was stood centre stage about to her first A list concert for an audience of nearly 14 thousand people, she was buzzing with excitement. Of course it went well and after that she learned to get used to the feeling of failure and rejoice at her victory, she was called to this. Half way through the four month tour and she was exhausted, it just hadn't seemed like this before, she had an hour slot and crammed as much as she could into it, now she was top of the bill they expected at least three hours, with a five minute break, she was exhausted after a straight 7 night her usual dedicated rendition of '**Sweet Thing' by Mary J Blige** closing the show followed by a few back stage appearances, after parties galore and what seemed like the signing of a million pictures.

Tyrese had to carry her up the corridor this particular night because she was so tired "You need to take some time out" he told her as he put her on the couch

"About another eight months worth" she looked up at him uncertain how he'd take the news

"Really?" he smiled

"Really" she smiled happy he'd taken it like it was the next natural progression to their already committed relationship

They made love that night and for her it felt like their first time he was so gentle, he cared about the way she felt, she could feel that in his touch, his whispers of reassurance as his hands moved expertly around her body, she was content in that feeling of certainty, he made her feel like she was wanted, he told her without doubt, he'd be there for her no matter what, that he cared, he was willing to share all her worries, there'd be no pain too unbearable, because although scared she'd have him beside her, she wasn't alone.

She woke up the next day feeling her life had purpose, this was her plan now, her family, and she was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it together, she rubbed her tummy smiling as she watched her man sleeping.

Six weeks later they were on the last leg of her tour, this Vegas stop meant they were on their way back, soon they'd be near home, so much so they could smell it. Mercy had brought a pretty little white bricked property not far off the main road going into the town of Lima, that was one of the first things she secured once she'd started making money "Call it a nest egg" she told Tyrese when he jokingly slated her for her poor choice well over a year ago. It was a single story property, with more than comfortable fixtures, from the outside it didn't look like much, people weren't invasive in those parts and she loved it that way, they'd been grateful for this little hideaway on many occasions

"Mercy" Tyrese stood in front of her as the curtains fell on her performance, the entire orchestra, backing singers, dancers and her producer on stage as he bent the knee and asked her "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Tyrese" she grabbed her chest smiling at him "You Really..."

"Need to stop doing this shit I know" he laughed "But will you?"

"Yes" she giggled at him leaping up to kiss her

"I have it all ready, no time like the present and in a place like Vegas you just have to don't you?"

"What?" she looked around the packed stage, everyone clapping "Now?"

"Well when we get to the chapel about two blocks away"

"But what about the family, my parents..."

"They're fine with pictures" he told her, she was so swept up in the romance of it all she went along with it

She got into the dress that he'd brought her, it was a beautiful satin number, not quite wedding but it was white, just past the knee with a simple round neck, anyone would have thought she was a virgin. They got to the chapel along with most of the crew and the deed was done, within 10 minutes Tyrese Richards was carrying the new Mrs Mercy Richards out of the half crumbling chapel to a load of rice being thrown at them. They had that night as their honeymoon because the next day Mercy was back on stage, carrying on with her tour, Tyrese was back stage doing whatever Tyrese wanted to do, Mercy suddenly found herself on stage wondering what he was finding to do. She'd never stressed about that kind of stuff before, but tonight she'd noticed that this one particular woman Terri had given her a look she couldn't describe as they came out of the chapel, it was just odd that while everyone else was smiling and cheering she was staring and solemn, so it had played on her mind. She looked around as she sung, trying to work out where Terri should be and where she was, call it instinct or something but she knew something was wrong

Of course she called him out on his whereabouts as soon as she got off stage, he had excuses, alibies and witnesses for where he'd been, she felt so stupid calling him out like that, just one day after he'd stood in front of most of the people standing around them just then telling her how much he loved her, making her his wife, she couldn't believe she was freaking out like this

"It's her hormones" Tyrese laughed answering the blank faces standing around them

"Hormones?" her producer asked

"Yeah, were going to be a family in about seven months" Tyrese told them patting down her dress to expose her baby bump

"Ty" Mercy gasped "I thought..." she smiled falsely at the cheers going on, she was already unhappy, they'd had a wedding yesterday for which he'd promised the pictures would be sent to their parents almost live, that hadn't happened, then they'd agreed they wouldn't say anything about the baby until the tour had finished and here he was, blabbing their news before their parents even knew they were married let alone pregnant

"Don't think" he hissed at her a false smile on his face

"What?" she looked up shocked at his tone

"Excuse us" Tyrese smiled at the smiling crowd "I need to speak to my wife" he told them to cheers at hearing him say that for the first time as they walked off, Mercy couldn't help laughing she felt special, loved even like she belonged, the crowds were behind them now, they were alone, he almost threw her into the changing room as she spoke "I didn't like that you questioned me in front of everyone" he wolfed at her banging the door shut

"And I didn't like that you announced that without us having a conversation" she snapped back

"Don't fucking speak to me like that" he told her his lips thin with anger

"Like what?" she asked the challenge strong in her voice as her hands found her hips, her head doing a swing at him swearing at her

"I make the decisions in this family" he pointed to the floor as he spat his words out, she realised he really was angry

"We make the decisions in this family Ty, there are two of us in this relationship"

"I make the decisions" he stepped up to her telling her "Do you understand?" he hissed through clenched teeth

"No I..." she got out before she felt the sting of his hand across her face, the same hand grabbed her neck. she didn't even know where this had come from, they'd been together four solid years and he'd never so much as shouted at her right up until yesterday, now today one day into their married life and this was where she was "Ty" she gasped at the grip he had around her neck "You're hurting me" she moaned as his grip got tighter

"I could kill you, it would be this easy" his face like stone as he spoke "I make all the decisions, do you understand?" he asked, she could feel herself getting weak, right now her only concern was the baby inside her, she nodded her head telling him she understood "I said do you understand?" he banged her head against the door he'd pinned her up on

"Yes" she squeezed out before he let her go and she dropped to the floor

Of course there was the sorry, the crying, the begging, flowers, sex, kisses and some more sorry, but after that she'd very much became a recluse staying in her hotel room, he'd taken to making her feel so small and inadequate she lost her confidence, she started to only do as he'd told her for fear of provoking that reaction again, she has to protect her baby. So now she was just making an appearance for rehearsals, which he was very much in charge of, and then performances, there was no more social life even with the crew for her. Finally the night was here, she was doing her last curtain call on her nearing four month long tour, the crew were celebrating big time, Mercy had nothing to be happy about, everyone was constantly asking if she was alright, she wanted to scream "No, he's emotionally and physically abusing me" but he'd always be there telling everyone she was having a bad pregnancy. This time was no different, she drunk her orange juice almost in one gulp before retiring to her hotel room leaving Tyrese to enjoy the party, and no doubt the girls, because sex wasn't happening for them too often anymore.

The next morning she stood at the car door telling everyone goodbye, telling people about some false illness and the feeling of wanting to throw up constantly a lame reason Tyrese had given her as to why she couldn't hug people. She got in the car and cried, not loudly she didn't dare do it out loud, he hadn't told her she could, she sat cussing herself this wasn't Mercy Jones, who the hell was this, why was she sitting down for this, why was she allowing this damn man to take over the life, she was the Mercy Jones who needed to kick this bastard to the kerb.

The flight home was a bit more relaxed, none of the crew were on around, and for the first time in 4 months they were actually alone "Finally" Tyrese threw the case in the overhead storage and sat down smiling "We're alone"

"Yes" she smiled for seeing a glimpse of the old Tyrese in his face, she'd been the centre of attention for nearly five months with preparation and performances, maybe that was the problem, he was a bit jealous, she sat back thinking, smiling as he grabbed her hand, there hadn't been any of that since they'd got married. She decided she was going to take the time they had now to make him the centre of her world, treat him special for a change, she hoped that would change his attitude towards her and get their relationship back to where it was.

**24 Years Old **

Month seven and the life that had started off so badly had taken a turn for the better, the parents had been down to visit, of course the pregnancy news was more than enough and Mercy's parents were particularly happy when she showed them the ring after frowning at the apparent baby bump on first sight. Tyrese was his usual funny, sexy, thoughtful self and everything in the garden was rosy

Tyrell Richards came along expected but unexpectedly two weeks before due date, at 7lb 5oz, this perfect little boy with ten fingers. toes and hazel eyes was a replica of his Mommy, everyone immediately told them how lucky he was going to be and commented on his lungs being nearly as strong as his Mother's when he finally decided to grace them with his vocal chords in the middle of their first meeting. That first two weeks with the house full of grandparents and Tyrese's siblings was more than too much for Mercy, she didn't get five minutes with her child past feeding, someone was always stood on the side lines waiting to grab him, all she had to do was sleep.

Of course five months in and the honeymoon period had finished, Tyrell had moved from cute to annoying in Tyrese's eyes "Shut him the fuck up" he jumped out of his sleep one night shouting at Mercy "Can a man not get any damn sleep?"

"He must be teething" Mercy rocked her baby faster trying to do as Tyrese had asked

"Take him out the room" he rolled his eyes and banged his head back on the pillow telling her

She didn't even want to have that conversation extended she grabbed Tyrell's blanket and left the room, she was stressed, she was due to start back at the studio in less than 3 weeks time and Tyrell was nowhere near sleeping through the night, she was still fully breast feeding and Tyrese was becoming an irritating pain again. She'd sworn on her life she'd kill him before she let him stop her singing, he might control the family home and what she did outside of being on stage but when it came to her career she was keeping full ownership of that, she'd worked too hard and too long for it. She fell asleep with the baby on the couch that night and woke up to being poked by Tyrese shouting obscenities at her

"What's the matter?" she looked down at Tyrell jumping with fright at her sudden move

"So you think it's alright to just jump out of our bed without a word, what the fuck did I do?"

"The baby was crying, you asked me to take him out"

"Not stay out all fucking night Mercy"

"We fell asleep Ty" she saw that tight lip coming again, Tyrell was in her arms but she still wouldn't chance it "Sorry, it won't happen again" she looked down at her crying baby, hoping he'd remember his child was there before he laid hands on her

"Fucking shut him up" he yelled making his way back to the bedroom

She really wouldn't have minded had Tyrese been a working man who needed every ounce of sleep he could get, but the man's job was making hers a damn nightmare, keeping her in misery, bondage while he strutted around in designer clothes, ate the finest of foods and enjoyed the best of what night life with the stars had to offer on her damn back. The love was fading more every day, the fact that he'd put his hand on her the day after their wedding had taken more than half of that feeling away, she'd hoped the arrival of Tyrell would have brought it all back, so she hung in waiting but, it had never come back to being the same as what it was when she'd met him in college. Every stabbing word pushed her further away from him, he might not have known it back then but he was killing her spirit as well as her love for him

"I'm off out" he came out the bedroom an hour later telling her

"I thought we could take Tyrell to the park or something, anything just the three of us" Mercy got up to speak to him

"Fuck that I heard enough last night" he carried on walking as he spoke and left the house

That sort of became his way of life, Mercy had to enlist his sister to come in and look after Tyrell while she was in the studio, and she had to make sure she was finished in time for his bedtime to stop the arguments in the house.

**26 Years Old **

It was Tyrell's second birthday, Tyrese had agreed to family coming around and had already done his threatening speech to Mercy before they arrived, she was to look happy and be the perfect host or else. She actually enjoyed them coming around the old Tyrese would rare his head, he'd be all over her, saying nice things, touching her making her even believe there might still be something there, everything was gong well, then his Mom announced it was time to cut the cake and she notices he'd gone missing

"Mercy go find that damn husband of yours" Cynthia; his Mom called as they watched Tyrell fidgeting not willing to sit still for much longer, she daren't answer her back she just went to do what she'd been told

"Ty" she walked into their bedroom holding her mouth for fear of what was about to come out as she saw him standing over his cousin Paulette in what looked to her like a sexual way "What are you two up to in here?"

"Mind your business, get out" he shouted at her

"Your Mom said Tyrell wants to cut his cake now" she told him trying to hold the tears in for what she thought was going on there

"Well let the little fucker cut his fucking cake" he almost sang back at her

"Come on lets sort the baby out first" Paulette jumped off the bed and walked towards Mercy, who was standing at the door trying to keep composed, she could see she'd already set him off, but maybe he'd cool down again before everyone left. The cake was cut, fuss was made of Tyrell, by Tyrese the most, and then everyone settled down to eating, talking and laughing, this time she pretended not to notice when Tyrese and Paulette disappeared again.

The party ended later than they'd expected Tyrese was laughing just as much as their Dad's as they shared stories about married life, of course there was never anything to complain about with his wife, according to him Mercy was perfect. The door shut on their last guest he turned smiling but that soon turned into angry

"What were you spying on me for?"

"I wasn't spying, your Mother asked me to get you I didn't have a choice" she told him backing away as he came at her "Ty" she screamed her hands already up protecting her face as he dived towards her. she remembered falling backwards with the force and the next thing she knew she woke up on the couch, he was standing over her looking scared

"Mercy" he gasped with what sounded like relief in his voice as her eyes opened wider "I'm sorry" his hand reached out for her face, she made to flitch away but thought better of it, inside she rolled her eyes at all the shit coming out of her mouth, this was getting worse, she needed to get out. She lay watching in disbelief as he pulled her underwear off and climbed on top of her, she lay with her hands at her side, her body frozen to shivering, what the hell was she doing as this man kept whispering "Sorry" in her ear, this wasn't love, it wasn't even like she hated this bastard, there she'd thought it, and for her there was never going to be any way back. She made up her mind right there she was never going to make love to him again, and if he ever wanted her body he'd have to take it just like this and she could only hope he felt as shit as she did after it.

That night turned out to be a bitter pill wrapped in sugar because nearly 7 weeks later she was vomiting like a bitch possessed, Tyrese got that fed up of hearing her in the bathroom he eventually took her to the doctors, and stood smiling that pissed off smile of his, when it was confirmed that baby number two was on the way. She thought it was a blessing, for all the wrong reasons he paid her even less attention, they hardly spoke, she'd already asked Jennifer; his sister, who seemed to know without being told that Mercy was having a hard time, to be her birthing partner, because he was so unreliable.

**27 Years Old **

Month seven and she finally found out why he was never there, what was taking all his attention, he was seeing someone called Tracy, she'd seen a text on his phone they'd been sexting each other, while he was in the bathroom she sneaked a look and saw it. She smiled at first, she was happy for herself, she wouldn't need to be touched by that bastard again, she closed her eyes for a second and thanked who she needed for Tracy her deliverer.

She'd gone through a relatively happy pregnancy and an easy birth, her new baby was born 7lb 4oz while Tyrese was missing of course, so Jennifer was beside her. For nearly 24 hours Mercy tried to contact Tyrese with no joy, in the end Jennifer called him, had an angry conversation with him before calling a cab and they left the hospital with baby Richards for home

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Tyrese asked his sister as they entered the house "I thought I told you take her to Moms"

"She don't live at Mom's" Jennifer snapped at her

"You just love fucking drama don't you?" Tyrese laughed at his sisters move "Mercy you need to get to my Mom's house" he looked at his wife telling her, no question about the son he'd not seen yet, how the birth had gone, nothing

"She's not going home Tyrese, you're out of fucking order" Jennifer his older sister snapped at him

"So stay" he turned and walked off towards the bedroom telling them

"He's got a bitch in your bed" Jennifer told Mercy

She didn't even care, if she'd got somewhere other than his parents house to go she would have turned on her heels and left, but there was a reason the boy acted that way and it was all attributed to his fucking Mother, who hid or covered every sin the boy had ever committed "I should go" she finally told Jennifer

"Girl you should go in there and slap that bitch into next Sunday"

"I'll pack a bag" she told Jennifer passing her the baby before she walked towards her bedroom "Hi" she smiled at the woman sitting on her bed, it seemed surreal that she was so calm, but she'd been numbed years ago there really was nothing there and in doing this she confirmed to herself that was the case "Sorry I just need some clothes" she smiled at them both

"Where are you going?" Tyrese asked

"To stay at my Mom's" she looked at him puzzled, he'd just told her to do that

"Tracy can you give us a minute?" he looked at the pale pasty skinned woman sitting on the bed obviously pissed at the situation "Please babe I just need a minute" he rolled his eyes at her not getting up, Mercy recognised his moves, he'd worked them all on her before what they had became this mess. Tracy got up and left the room "You're to stay at my Mom's until I come and get you, do you understand?" he hissed

"I was going to stay at my Mom's" she told him watching him move fast towards her "Okay" she held her hand up at him stopping him from attacking her, he didn't attack but it wasn't because it was her, she knew it was because Tracy was on the other side of the door

"You're so fucking lucky" he hissed "Get your damn clothes" he watched her move towards the closet and pack a case

Everything she needed for a week was stuffed into the case in a hurry, she left her house and made the 40 mile journey over to his Mother's house, lucky for her she was given the room at the back of the house, it was almost detached from the rest of the house because of her crying baby. There was fuss for about three days, then everyone, except Tyrese, came around and his Mother named her baby Tristan, Jennifer and her shared a look at the revelation but neither said anything, in fact since the day she'd walked out the house and left Tyrese and Tracy to it, Jennifer seemed to take a back seat on everything.

**29 Years Old **

Two years quickly went by, she was still living in his Mother's house, Tristan and Tyrell were seeing their Father on maybe a weekly basis, when his sister or Paulette came and took them over to her house, she was still paying the bills, singing and, although rarely, she was releasing singles, her music was keeping it together for her. She lived in a bubble, that was how she coped with everything, she focused on lyrics, songs, instruments and her children, Tyrese left them alone and that was fine.

Tyrell was 6 and Tristan was 4 when Tyrese suddenly turned up at the door one day telling her to get her things together "Why what's happening?"

"You really think you live here?" he asked shocked at her question "Get your ass home" she did as she was told and got the children in the car "A letter came for you yesterday, said they wanted you to do a tour again, after all this time"

"Yeah" Mercy asked happy, she was about to do something for herself again

"You're going to tell them you don't want to do it" he told her "They're coming to the house to see you on Friday" he told her getting into the driving seat as he spoke

"I'm doing the tour Ty" she told him as he started up the car

"You're not doing the tour" he told her driving off down the country lane starting the 40 mile journey back home

"Okay" she smiled wondering if he had a genuine reason for his decision "Why?" she plucked the courage up to ask

"Because I don't want to leave Tracy for that long, and she doesn't want me to go" he told her like he was talking about one of their children or a sick parents or someone significant

"Tracy?" Mercy asked, half shocked the bitch was still on the scene "You're asking me to give my life up for Tracy?" this was like the very last straw for Mercy, asking her to let go of her music was like asking her to let go of her soul, she was going to fight to the death with this bastard right now "No Ty I refuse to let this go, I'm going on that tour, even if I have to leave you to do it"

"Leave me?" the car swerved when he looked at her in shock

"I want a divorce Ty, we haven't worked for years"

"Over my dead body" he swerved the car again telling her

"Watch the road" she told him as lights flashed in front of them

"Shit" he grabbed the wheel and swerved to miss the oncoming car

"Watch what your doing" Mercy shouted at him "The children are in the car" she looked back at her babies asleep in their car seats

"Shit" she heard Tyrese hiss again looking back round to see something coming towards them

"The bush" she shouted grabbing hold of the dashboard as he swerved again to get back on the road, he was going way too fast to control the car

"Shut up Mercy" he yelled trying to get control of the car watching it bang into the railings before being spun round by another car hitting the tail end of it, the car spun for a while Mercy screaming as she watched her children panicking in the back, then suddenly they were spun the other way Mercy felt her head bang against something before the blackness came

she woke up in a bed, she gasped thinking it was all a bad dream, thinking of her children she moved to go see them and screamed at the pain

"What's wrong with me?" she asked to no response "What's wrong with me?" she screamed watching nurses enter her room "What happened to me?" she asked

"Mrs Richards, the doctor will be in to speak to you soon" the nurse standing at her side grabbed her hand telling her

"What happened to me" she tried to lift her head off the pillow "I can't..." she flopped back on the pillow telling the nurse

"Mrs Richards" a tall man in a white coat she suspected was the doctor came towards her "You were in an accident, a car accident" he told her "Do you remember anything about it?"

"My children" she tried to move again telling him flinching at the pain that shot through her shoulder

"We had to relocate your right shoulder and you have a broken left shoulder that we've operated on, you should be fine in a few days" he rested his hand on her hand telling her "But there is bad news I'm afraid" he frowned at her "Mr Richards and the youngest child didn't make it"

"Tristan" she gasped crying uncontrollably while everyone stood around her watching, like her life was some sort of drama, she didn't even care, they'd just told her, that her baby was gone "I need to see him"

"There's more Mrs Richards" he squeezed her hand telling her "Your eldest son is in a critical condition, we've done all we can for him, I'm afraid it's a waiting game right now, the next 12 hours are crucial" she couldn't take it the pain and the news sent her head spinning and she sunk back into unconsciousness. She woke up crying, her face broke into horror as she saw the doctor standing above her, his face told her there was bad news "Tyrell?" she asked her heart knowing what she felt was true

"I'm afraid he didn't make it Mrs Richards" he squeezed her hand in sympathy

"I need to see my children" she told him, all she felt was numb, she'd left her body and entered a parallel world, she could hear the pain although she knew that wasn't possible, see the anger like a mouth outside herself screaming long and loud, feel the shock volts running through her body but she wasn't reacting to any of these mixed up events instead she was trying to hold the hysterical pain bubbling inside her for fear that her brain would melt "I need to see my children" she heard a quiet voice above all the madness "Please can I see my children?"

"As soon as we can move you, that will be the first thing on the list, I promise" the doctor told her before she burst out crying, he gave her an injection of some sort and stood with her hand in his for a while, she remembered seeing a nurse before, against her will, her eyes closed, she was exhausted with grief and pain. It was hours later when she woke up feeling refreshed for a few minutes, looking around her environment and even stretching before the reality of her situation flashed into her head

"Is it true, did it happen" she asked a nurse she saw walking around her bed checking things in the room

"Get some rest Mrs Richards" the nurse told her

"I don't need rest I need to see my babies" she shouted at her

"I'll get the doctor" the nurse rushed out the room telling her

Mercy wanted to scream at her, tell her to do as she'd been told, take her to her children, because even now she refused to believe what they'd told her, but all that came out of her mouths was "Please" she looked around the room until the door opened and smiled at the doctor standing there

"We can take you in a wheelchair" he told her opening the other door for the nurse with the wheelchair to come through "This isn't going to be easy, do you need a family member here?"

"Jennifer Richards I suppose" Mercy told him

"The Richards' have requested no contact Mrs Richards, didn't anybody tell you that?"

"No" Mercy looked around the room wondering if she'd missed something "Why don't they want to see me?"

"They didn't say, sorry" he told her watching her being helped into the chair

"Okay" she rolled her eyes at their drama, even now the woman felt her cheating, lying, scum bag son was in the right

Mercy went to see her children, she bawled uncontrollably at the pain she felt, she was weak with grief, and slumped in the chair unable to voluntarily move her hands and feet, wondering how she was going to carry on, or for what reason "It's going to be hard Mrs Richards I won't lie about that" the Clergy popped up from nowhere, everyone seemed to disappear after that and she was left alone for a while "Would you like to spend some time with you husband?" the Clergy asked

"No I'm fine here" Mercy replied, there was no mechanism in the room to time how long she sat taking in this intense, overwhelming, surreal, numbing situation, moving from hysterical to numb as one unnamed feeling took over the others in no particular order. She'd lost a part of herself that could never come back, it wasn't natural for a parent to out live their child, there was so much she was going to miss, she was never going to be a grandparent to their children, graduation was gone, sending them off to college, everything had gone in one turn of a wheel, she hated that man called Tyrese Richards


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Husband's Lover **

**29 Years Old **

Eventually she got the courage to leave that room, her heart was left there and the faces of her boys etched on what was left of it for her to savour forever. Two weeks later her parents, the reporters and Tyrese's Mother Cynthia turned up for the short, what the tabloids labelled, a private funeral. Her agent Simon sat in the car waiting as Mercy sat for a few hours at the graveside before walking away. Later that morning, to what she understood from her Father's rantings, Tyrese was buried by is family in the same place, she had no interest, and obviously his family had no interest in her or her children.

**30 Years Old**

The house although she loved it wasn't home anymore, the day after the funeral it was up for sale, music wasn't even on her mind. For the few months, she was lost, with no family to look after and no one to really talk to she became depressed and no matter how hard Simon tried to get her started again he couldn't. There was really no one to call she'd never had friends since Tyrese and her had got together he'd filled her everything, she didn't know who to trust, people she'd thought were going to be by her side at this awful time in her life weren't to be seen, many of her original crew had left without her even realising it, and she didn't want to burden her parents.

The funk got deep, everyone but her had expected it, she was seeing a therapist but that didn't seem to be helping, she was still going home every night to nothing, still feeling the real pain of her babies being missing. On top of that she was getting flashbacks of bits of the accident and nightmares about her babies dying screaming, crying for her, Tyrese's last words to her being about that woman of his, she'd imagined that Tracy's name was the last name he'd said before death and that made her even more angry to think he'd never cared for any of them that was in the car that night.

The bottle became her companion and she stayed with that friend for a while, neglecting herself and her home the one constant in it all, although she wasn't giving it her full attention, was her music.

"Mercy" Simon had grabbed her arm one night after a very late rehearsal "Let me drive you home" he suggested after watching her down more than half a bottle of the finest Brandy and grab her keys to drive herself "Please" he begged as the band stood around shaking their heads, practice had been tedious today as she was sleeping, slurring or drinking most the time

"I'm fine" she snapped "Just leave me a fucking lone, everyone wants to rule my damn life, just let me be" she pulled her arm away from him

"Mercy" his tone begging again as she walked towards the door

"I'm fine" she told him without even turning to look at him, they all jumped at the door banging shut

The next things she knew, she woke up in the car, on a field, with no idea where she was or how she got there, the sirens alerting her to the police being nearby and of course she was still over the limit. She felt cheated that she hadn't gone to be with her babies, she was given the option of rehab, a fine or revoking of her licence, her parents talked her into taking rehab, she went on a 28 day program with intensive therapy. She wouldn't have said she was cured or anything like that, because she felt like having the biggest drink when she stepped out the place, but she had started to come to terms with Tyrell and Tristan's death, learned to tunnel her anger and was trying to get a focus back on her job, she needed a reason to live, if for nothing else to keep the memory of her children alive.

She came out of rehab and went to a hotel, having established that the house was the biggest part of her problem, there were too many memories of Tyrese to feel, see, think she distanced herself from it, eventually got it professionally cleaned and got an estate agent on the case. Unknown to her Tyrese had been spending her money as fast as she'd been making it, so there wasn't much left for her to play with she had to sell the house before she could start anew and of course she wanted something smaller

**31 Years Old**

18 months after burying her babies she finally sold the house, and except for some personal items, packing her children's clothes for donations and throwing away the bed, she'd left everything as it was and walked away, she was in the studio daily working on a comeback album, the feel of this one was different she'd expected it, she had pain that she could actually freely sing about and no one could tell her not to. She'd hit 30 somewhere along the way and her new found freedom was liberating, she was making decisions, finding her voice again, being Mercy Jones "I want a rebrand" she told Simon one afternoon

"Rebrand?" he asked after they'd just agreed her 14th song for the album, he was in the middle of album art, contracts were signed, people were expecting Mercy Jones

"Yeah I want to totally leave everything I was with Tyrese behind, I don't want people thinking him when they see me anymore, I don't want his family thinking they can live off me anymore I want a new me"

"What are you thinking?" Simon asked half excited

"I don't know but this album's my new start"

"But everyone knows you as Mercy Jones"

"That my dear Simon is going to change" she smiled at him "Cedes" she told him "My new name is Cedes, I trust you to make it happen Simon" her eyes full of expectation

"Cedes Jones" he smiled "I actually like it"

"No just Cedes" she flicked her hair off her shoulder smiling, she wasn't disowning her children like that "One more time" she turned to the band before starting again with the song

**33 Years Old **

Four years after the loss of her family, at nearly 34 year old Cedes was in a totally different place, she was now living in Los Angeles closer to her parents and in the heart of everything she wanted to be. Her rebranding was well received, she was beginning to feel important again, but there was work to do, everyone expected something different all the time. A new brand brought pressure, over the years she'd hardly had time to think she was so busy doing all the emotional, physcal and style changes to herself, she was aiming for flawless, and if truth be told she was loving it, she had less time to think about her past life, her parents were more involved in her life again after she'd finally told them the truth about her life with Tyrese

"Shit" she hissed everyone in the studio's head turned to look at her making her call "That is so damn wrong of me, I was so busy I totally forgot" she told her Mom "I'll make arrangements now, bye" she closed the call to make another "Simon I have to go to Lima, tonight" she looked at him before pressing the call button on her phone. He stood listening to her making a booking for a fight out later that day "I have to go" she closed the call telling him

"But Cedes the new album drops in four days, you don't have time" Simon told her watching her grab her bag

"Make time Simon, this is happening" she turned to tell him before she opened the door and walked out of it. She was going back to Lima, it was Tyrell's 10th birthday, so how dare the man even question what she was doing right now. She generally went every three months or so but this had come up smack in the middle of two visits and she just felt she needed to go, it was double figures for her baby. The plane ride was quiet, she needed it with the turns her life had taken with this third album, no sooner had she got her feelings of love for her children out in one song, anger against Tyrese or Tracy would come in another one, and then fear of being lonely or never feeling again, it was therapeutically healing, and with all those emotions, this return she hoped, might hold some sort of closure on that chapter of her life, an end to the horrors of this sick reasoning behind why her children had been taken away

The hotel brought back memories of everything back then as she booked in late evening "That was Mercy Richards" she told herself as she sat on the bed looking around the familiar space, eventually going down to get some dinner and watch the entertainment for a while before going to bed

The next morning she got up crying, got dressed crying and played around with her breakfast on the plate before getting dressed, she'd planned to be at the grave for 11am the exact time Tyrell was born. she didn't know why she was so emotional today her eldest would have been 10 and she'd have planned such fun for them to have instead she was visiting a stone with some words on it, not enough to constitute a life, a short life of just 6 years

"Hi, Mercy isn't it?" she heard as she stood talking to her children, turning to see a woman walking towards her smiling

"Hi, yes" she smiled, she was past caring about those idiot bitches Tyrese messed with, this one was no exception

"I'm Tracy" the woman told her "Remember me?" Cedes did a double take, she looked ten years older but yes it was the woman that sat on her bed, in her house with that bastard

"What the fuck are you doing here, get the fuck away from me children" the anger that presented itself wasn't alien to Cedes, but she thought she'd left all that behind, in fact she knew she had, she gasped as she watched her hand fly across the air missing the bitches face by centimetres

"I have a right to be here, Tyrese chose me, we'd planned a life together" Tracy shouted at her "I have a right to be here"

"Why today, why did you have to come today?" Cedes asked

"It's Tyrese's birthday" she told her surprised

"It's Tyrell's birthday bitch, my son, not your damn worthless whatever the fuck he was"

"It's Tyrese's birthday" Tracy shouted "I didn't come here for your damn children"

"My damn children" Cedes gasped. she lost it, she dived at the woman, her fist connecting with the woman's face several times before she got up and backed off "You really believe you have a place here don't you?" she stood back wondering why she was wasting her energy on this bitch

"At least I know I have a place" Tracy told her

"Oh you have a place" Cedes warned walking towards the woman again with her fist raised, it seemed like every look, word, even motion from this woman provoked physical anger

"Do you know the reason the family didn't come to your kids funeral bitch?" Tracy got up asking, brushing her clothes off and flicking her hair off her shoulder as she spoke, the only answer Cedes had for that was no, but she didn't give it she stood waiting for this woman to tell her "Because Tyrese had told them that day you meant nothing, he told them that he loved me and he was never going to be with you again, so out of respect for me, and his last wishes they refused to be anywhere near you"

"I'm actually grateful for that and you, that's the truth" Cedes smiled "I didn't want that animal anywhere near me, if that's who you wanted good for you"

"We both know what the truth is Mercy"

"We sure do" Cedes laughed "The truth is, your lover's dead bitch" she told her, she wasn't about to stand over her children's grave arguing with this bitch about a man she detested, one who killed her children and made her life a living hell, she spent a few minutes saying goodbye to her children, laid her flowers for them and left

That evening of all the people in all the bars in this small town, she was sat on the stool at the bar drinking orange juice when Tracy turned up again, she couldn't believe it when the bitch stepped up to her "Mercy" her voice activating something in Cedes she sat trying to ignore

"We have nothing to say to each other" Cedes jumped down off the chair telling the woman, ready to lay her out

"A second please" Tracy grabbed her arm "I don't know what kind of life you had with Tyrese, he told me you didn't want him, that you hadn't shared a bed since your first was born and the one time after that you did your second child was born"

"And you believed that?" Cedes laughed rolling her eyes

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry about it" she smiled like that was going to take everything and put it back to when she was happy with her children while he was out the picture "I've moved on now, I've met someone else, I think it's the real thing this time, and I don't want anything to mess it up"

"This time?" Cedes asked wondering if this woman actually realised what had happened because of her "My children dying is real, it happened" she pulled her arm away from her and walked away back to her room.

Several hours later she came back down, dinner had finished being served, she knew that, but her stomach didn't, she ordered a salad and sat picking at it "You look as lonely as I feel" a voice entered her thoughts, she looked up to see a rather handsome guy in some very expensive threads looking down at her "Do you mind if I..." he pointed at the chair in front of her

"No please" she smiled "This isn't doing it for me" she threw the fork in the plate telling him, watching him remove his jacket and hang it on the back of the chair he was about to sit on

"I seriously need to talk to a stranger" he sat down and rested his elbows on the table saying, his eyes teasing her while his body was telling her he needed to share

"I guess I could listen to a stranger" she laughed "Do you come from around here?"

"No actually, I'm from Texas, the accent should be a big giveaway" he laughed

"So no strings you just want to talk?" she confirmed

"And listen" he smiled, calling for the waiter, he ordered a whisky and an orange juice and they started talking, Cedes found talking to him more therapeutic than anything she'd tried from the variety of alternatives she'd been given at her sessions, this guy didn't seem phased by any of what she'd said until from nowhere she told him about her children. He grabbed hold of her hand and a tear rolled down his face, she smiled at his emotion, this stranger had felt more than Tyrese's whole family who actually knew her children

"Thank you" she squeezed his hand in acknowledgment of him feeling her pain

"Your so strong" he squeezed her hand back telling her "I don't know if I'd have made it to tell your story"

"I don't feel strong sometimes"

"Seriously, your the strongest person I know, you certainly don't need validation" he let go of her hand to sip his drink "That was heavy" he sat back for a while taking it all in "I guess it's my turn, are you ready for me to off load?" he smiled

"Absolutely" she smiled sitting forward to hear about his interesting past

"My story is more dramatic that tragic" he smiled, before he told her about his messed up relationship, his cheating fiancé had waited until the day before their rushed wedding to tell him she just wanted to be friends, he knew she'd been unfaithful several times but he couldn't hate her, and even after the jilt it had took him a year to work out that was what he wanted too. The twist in his life being that this girl was back on the scene and although the relationship wasn't what it was back then, he felt he was stupidly settling for anything she had to offer, even though he knew she wasn't being genuine about her feelings "Stupid isn't it?"

"Not stupid, love makes you do things you wouldn't normally do" Cedes smiled at him

"She's so irritating sometimes, I actually hate her sometimes too, that's bad isn't it? and I know in my heart if someone comes along for her she'll be off in a shot again"

"So don't do it then"

"I actually know that, the sane half of my brain tells me that every damn day, but the insane half.." he laughed

"Do you love her?"

"I really don't know, I don't think so, I think it might be more about the devil I know"

"I guess when you figure out which is more important, love or the devil, you'll know" she smiled

"That's my problem, I mean tonight I'm here at this damn party with her, I don't go for her kind of party, I don't take drugs and stuff, and the worst of it is, she knows it, but she doesn't care about me or how I feel, she just wants someone on her arm or to fetch her a drink, that's where I am right now fetching a drink" he laughed

"I care" Cedes rested her hand on his resting on his glass, she genuinely did, he'd cared enough to cry for her life she'd connected with that

"Thank you" he smiled "I don't know why I chose you to talk to, but I'm enjoying this conversation, you listen to me" he pulled his tie half off "This things stifling"

"It looks cute" she giggled looking up to get another drink "Shit, everyone's gone" her eyes widened with surprise at them being alone and not even knowing it

"It's 4am, we've been talking for nearly 6 hours" he laughed looking at his watch "That's how much I'm missed, she didn't even come looking for her damn drink"

"I've got a 8am flight, so I guess it's time for me to say have a nice life, you deserve happiness stranger, grab it, life's too short"

"So do you, remember that and thanks for the ear, Lady with no name"

"No thank you" she smiled watching him get up and walk away

"We will meet again" he turned to tell her before he disappeared through the door

She wasn't even tired they'd said a lot that she needed to think about, she walked over to the piano, she had another song niggling her, she sat humming it, she didn't know how but she'd turned a corner tonight, the words to her new song **'Free' by Perri Jones **just slipped off her tongue

_I don't need validation, to tell me who I am, I have lived the situation, and I've learned to understand_  
_There's no such thing as limitation, I exceed expectation, I have learned to love me.._

_**Chorus **_  
_Uh, oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_I'm free, I'm human but I'm comfortable with me, I'm capable got everything I need, I'm focused and I'm living out my dreams_  
_I feel, my family their love surrounding me, there's nothing in this world I'd rather be, than me, I'm free.._

_Every life has a story, Every life has a plan, And some of us chase the glory, Some just do the best we can_  
_I choose not to follow, I choose not to lead, I choose simply to allow myself to be_

_**Chorus **_

Later that morning she went back to her life, they recorded that as the final song for her album a day later, and the album was released on schedule less than a week after her visit to Lima, she was happy, that was the only word she could find to explain the place she'd found within herself. Her new branding had a lot to do with it, she still cried for her children, she never wanted to stop that, but she was free from Tyrese, his family and Tracy and for that she was happy. Furthermore; who would have thought that one night of talking with a stranger would have given her the second biggest selling single of her career, 'Free' made it to number one on the R&B Charts in just over a week.

She'd got another maybe twenty songs that didn't make it to the album but were worthy of air time and she intended to put them out, she got busy again and her professional life started to look up. She was doing interviews, singing songs from her album and talking about them, she smiled when a viewer asked her about the origins of 'Free' willingly she told the story of how she'd talked to a stranger for a night, he'd told her she didn't need validation, and the end result was that song

**34 Years Old **

She stood trying to remember how this part of her story had panned out, she knew she was doing a drop by to some well to do perspective funder for her new charity 'Think T' supporting children living in domestic violence households, she'd turned up late, and just as she got to the front door of this mansion Simon had mentioned a song, she wasn't even ready for that, she'd been drinking lemon juice all day trying to get her vocal chords relaxed and now a song was expected. "This isn't about my music, it's about my children" she snapped at him

"It's about funding, so if he asked..." Simon looked at her frowning, as the door opened

Suddenly their names were called out, they put their smiles on as all attention turned to them, she started walking towards a familiar frame, her eyes widening as the man turned around and revealed himself to be her stranger "Hi" she smiled, actually happy to see him

"Hi" he hugged her with some familiarity, just as happy "Sorry, I didn't know.." his face impressed at the vision in front of him

She knew she'd omitted the part about being an artist when they'd met, he didn't seem to recognise her and she was fine with that, actually without much make up, her hair up in a bunch and a scarf wrapped around her neck, she looked very different to the woman standing in front of him now. But then he hadn't told her he was a tycoon either.

"Cedes meet Sam Evans" Simon smiled watching as they greeted each other "Sam's a founder of one of the largest Computer and Information providers in the world" he smiled "And you must be living under a rock if you haven't heard of Cedes" he looked at Sam telling him

"I know of" Sam smiled, looking at Cedes as he spoke, his face telling her he was lying

"Nice to finally meet you" she carried on the pretence

"I think you two have business" Simon told them walking away to leave them alone

"Sorry, I lied" he showed her out towards the large pool

"I know" she giggled

"Mingle, we'll catch up in a while" he looked around "Too many eyes" he led her over to some of his guests to introduce her and left her to mingle

Later they found a quiet corner and got back into talking mode, it felt as if it had only been a day since they'd seen each other "So Cedes" he sat her in the lounge smiling at knowing her name now "We're no longer strangers but conversation..."

"Is good, I know" she smiled "So did you ever make that decision you needed to make?" she asked boldly

"Actually yes I did, we split up for good this time" he laughed

"I'm sorry if this is out of line, but I didn't think with all your money and stuff you'd have girlfriend problems"

"I think it's because of all my money and stuff" he laughed "It's really hard to find someone genuine"

"I know what you mean" she frowned

"And you, I guess you put it all into your music like you said you would, I'm going to have to go out and get all your songs now aren't I?" he told her

"You could buy a copy for all your employees" she laughed "Christmas presents"

"I'm no good at sharing" he reminded her

"I remember" she laughed

They talked business and pleasure well into the early hours, eventually the drinks stopped coming, they exchanged contact details and sat following each other on various social media sites, while Cedes introduced him to her music. That kind of contact carried on for a while, the odd like for posts turned into short comments, a message, a text, a call, then face time, over the next few months, and of course they had many conversations about life, the charity and their pursuit of happiness.

"We need to meet" Sam told her one evening when they sat chatting on their phones "It's been too long"

"It has but I.."

"Have so much going on I know" he laughed "To be honest so do I but..." he hesitated for a second "I think we need to make time"

"I'm going to Lima in about four weeks, you should meet me there"

"Isn't that time with your children?"

"Yeah but.."

"No buts, we agreed what our priorities were" he told her "Where are you next?"

"Gosh I've got DC, New York and Texas I think" she stopped to think "I think I'm in New York first, then DC on my birthday before a few days off and then Texas on the way back home"

"Will you sing me my favourite song every night you're in Texas?"

"Will you be there?"

"No, but you can sing it to me"

"Every night from now on, promise" she smiled at him "Got to go" she closed the call

**35 Years old**

Two weeks later it was her birthday and Cedes was doing her opening night in DC, she was more than half way through her routine, when she decided to engage with her audience again, she loved being on stage, pleasing people, maybe that was her downfall with Tyrese, but when it was like this she got such a buzz, a great feeling of pride in her art.

This was her first time at this particular venue, it was much bigger than most of the ones she'd visited already, it wasn't something that had been planned but the tour went well and as she moved around she needed bigger venues, it was an amazing place with maybe 5 thousand more seats than she was used to.

She waved at her parents in the audience, she'd got them seats for this performance at their request, they'd travelled for her birthday and planned on taking her for a meal the following afternoon. They were concerned she wasn't making friends, and with the accident happening so close to her birthday it was something that was rarely celebrated anymore but she was grateful for them being there supporting her after all this time, and even understood that they wanted her to start her life again.

"I have a special present for my birthday today" she told the audience smiling "My Mom and Dad" she waved at them laughing at the cheering crowd, she stood waiting for them to calm down before she started talking again "I wrote this song a while back, when life for me was very different, I hope it can be different again, for each one of us that have felt or found the wrong pain in love, it's also a favourite of a friend of mine" she smiled at the audience before looking back at the band to start the music to **'Back Bone' by Bria Jhane **She looked around the auditorium as she sung, smiling widely at Sam's face jumping out at her, she wanted to stop and run over to him, she didn't understand it but she felt it.**_"I need that ooh, ah, oh, back bone love, love, oh baby, hurry up before I change my mind, catch me, baby, in the nick of time, I choose you, don't let me down, down, down.." _**she stared at him singing his favourite song of hers

Her parents caught the look and looked over at him, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and smiled at them, watching them grinning at each other, there was nothing like that going on between Cedes and him, he shook his head laughing to himself and carried on listening

Her last song finally came and she nodded at him to make his way back stage, he went well before the song finished "Sam" she laughed as he met her back stage "Why didn't you say you were coming, I'd have gotten you a free pass and everything" she looked at where her parents were, they hadn't even got up yet, she had time

"I really didn't mind paying for that performance, you were brilliant" he hugged her "I think your parents think we're..." he wiggled his eyebrows smiling looking down as she grabbed his hand and led him down a narrow corridor "What?" he asked as the door shut behind them and she pressed herself up against him

"Kiss me" she demanded of him, he stood looking at her wondering what he should do, he didn't think he was up for this a second ago, but he was now, standing there asking himself the stupidest question _'was she really up for it?'_ "kiss me" he heard her ask again focusing his mind, her eyes still on him, he smiled, he wanted this he pulled her to him and kissed her long and deep

Cedes kissed him back with some urgency, she offered her tongue before he had chance to get comfortable, his hands moved from her sides to her back as he pulled her into him tighter. She knew she was kissing Sam but for whatever reason her mind was full of Tyrese, he kissed like this, he touched her like this, he loved her like this, she pulled away and looked up at him, maybe to make sure it wasn't Tyrese, she didn't know "What?" he asked his lips swollen and bright pink with the force of their kiss, he smiled again and pulled her back to him before she could answer

She pulled roughly at his clothes, his hands lifting up to get his top off smiling as he watched her throw it across the room, he undone the zip on her dress and peeled it off her with ease, the dress hadn't fell to the floor before his hand invaded her wet flesh "I haven't..." she jerked at his touch, trying to explain her resistance

"Shhh" he told her turning her to press her back against the door, his lips now even more swollen with pleasure his left hand kneading at her breast, while his right hand moved her body back and forth with it's strokes producing more liquid, his hot mouth grabbed her nipple and she stood enjoying the feel of a man wanting her body

"Can I?" he gasped the urgency apparent in his voice

"Yes" she surrendered to him, she needed this, to feel again, to be loved again

Before she could think what love might feel like he was inside her "God that feels good" he told her taking her mouth again, while his hand lifted her leg up and his hips banged her rhythmically against the door, Cedes closed her eyes tight as he entered her, she was still seeing Tyrese, she tensed at the confusion, his words made her loosen up, she knew it wasn't that bastard "Relax" he repeated as he peppered kissing down her face and neck before licking her nipple again "That's it" he finally told her when he felt her open up to him

"Sam" she gasped as he slammed into her, she knew this was different, she was seeing him for who he was, any thoughts of anyone else had gone "Oh" she moaned grabbing hold of his head and wrapping her legs around his torso "Ah" she groaned as he filled her up totally, she literally yelped like a puppy when he held her down on him and spirted into her, it felt like he'd placed his seed directly inside her womb "God that was good" she flopped into his chest

"Sorry, it's been a while, did you..?"

"No I didn't" she giggled "And I can't, my parents will be around soon"

"What in here?" he pulled his trousers up and grabbed for his sweat shirt

"Next time?" she asked grabbing her own clothes

"Definitely next time" he leaned in and kissed her

"Come to Lima next week?" she looked up at him asking "Please?"

"I'm not into games Cedes, is this going anywhere for you?" he used the words to her song back at her

"Yes I guess, I mean, I don't sleep around if that's what you're asking, that's not me"

"I need a decision Cedes, you know I have issues"

"I want a relationship Sam" she held his face in her hand telling him "I'm just..."

He smiled "Scared I know, I'll come to Lima, we can talk then" their conversation disturbed by her parents knocking the door

**Lima **

They'd met up the night before, there was a lot of conversation to be had, both had experienced abuse of some sort in previous relationships and felt it important to set ground rules. They sat writing their list of triggers, do's, don'ts and feelings, it all felt a bit technical those first few hours as they sat in the hotel room, thinking, talking, questioning and confirming, but at the end of the two hour session they decided what they were committing to, honesty, trust, boundaries, honour all these strong words were on their list, locked in box and put in Sam's case.

The night drew on and Cedes finally got her orgasms and Sam definitely got what he needed, they were up all night but at the end of it their relationship was sealed, they were an item, there was so much to learn about each other, even though they'd been talking for nearly a year, it had never been too personal. They talked about how they were going to work with her wondering all over the world and him based in Texas, he finally told her had a private jet and homes in several cities that might make life easier for them

"Promise we'll never settle in Lima" she asked as they lay naked in bed wrapped in each other

"Why wouldn't you want to live in Lima, this bed's alright?"

"I don't want to ever come back here to live, even now I..." she went silent

"Your babies?" he asked hugging her tighter "Do you want more children?" he asked, it felt like a funny time to ask a question like that, but it just came out of his mouth

"Do you want children?" she looked up at him

"I've done without them up until now, but I feel it's something missing for you"

"I wouldn't want to replace either of them" a feeling of guilt washing over her

"Neither would I, but do you?"

"I'm 35 years old" she giggled

"I'm 36, but do you?" he asked again not allowing the conversations question to go unanswered

"I miss being a Mommy" she finally cried into his chest

"Maybe this needs a longer conversation, more time than we have now" he hugged her tighter and let her cry, they dosed off with that thought

The next morning they had a quiet breakfast before making their way to the cemetery to see her children, Sam carrying the flowers, Cedes nervous for introducing him to them, and tearful for the day, she gripped his hand tight as she neared and saw the familiar figure standing at the graveside "Shit" she hissed at having to deal with this bitch again

"What the...?" she started to say stopped by Sam's angry voice bellowing over hers

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Tracy

"Visiting a friends grave" she told him "We..." she looked at Cedes standing beside Sam, gasping at their hands linked together "I loved him"

"Do you know her?" Cedes asked him

"Yeah she's the girl I told you about"

"She's the girl I told you about" Cedes looked up at him confused

"You're her husbands lover?" Sam gasped shocked as he looked at Tracy "I don't believe this"

"Never mind me, what are you two doing together?" Tracy asked

"This is the guy you left me at the alter for?" Sam asked still shocked

"We were in love" Tracy told him

"You know what I'm over it, I hope you two will be very happy" he huffed

"Yeah" Cedes smiled at her "You know how this works" she looked up at Sam smiling at her "He's met someone, and we think it's the real thing this time" she smiled at Tracy before leaning on Sam's arm.

"Bitch" Tracy hissed at her

"Whatever" Sam laughed "This is one family you won't be able to destroy"

"Family?" Tracy gasped

Cedes stood gazing into the air wondering how the hell this had become her life, she looked at her man for a second and smiled, she'd worked on herself hard for this moment, a higher being had made sure she got this moment, she actually deserved this very moment and for once she was sure there was no one to take it away from her, actually right now she felt like no one could, she was finally ready to love again. "Excuse us while we visit the children" Sam walked past Tracy smugly

"Are we saying yes to a family in the future then?" Cedes asked quietly as they stood looking at the children's stone

"Yes, if you want it too" he hugged her smiling

Tracy stood watching them for a minute of so before she turned and walked away "Tracy" Cedes called after her, waiting for her to turn around "Are you still happy being my ex-husbands lover?" Tracy didn't answer she just turned and carried on walking away "Because I'm going to be happy being your ex-boyfriends wife" she shouted after her

The End


End file.
